Luna
by AsariNotSorry
Summary: In the middle of a mission Shepard is called in to be there when her daughter is born.


**Luna**

Gun shots all around us, Garrus and Ashely came with me on this mission to rescue a family trapped in by Cerberus. I put away my heavy pistol and pulled out my sniper rifle to shoot the Cerberus Trooper standing in front of the family with a gun to their child. I adjusted my rife until everything was still, I counted to three, one, two, three, _click_. The Cerberus Trooper fell to the side of the family, there were still Cerberus Troopers around us everywhere but no one had noticed that the family was unsupervised.

Behind me was where the Alliance ship should be landed once this mission ended, but it was already here. An Alliance soldier hopped out and started shooting at the Cerberus troopers, he started running to me and hid with me.

"Is there a reason you're here soldier?" I asked the man behind the mask.

The soldier covered behind the boxes of equipment next to me. "Commander Shepard?"

I raised my head up and shot a trooper, "Alive and well."

"It's Liara ma'am, she's going into labor." He said before lifting his head up and shooting. My heart dropped, Liara had be pregnant with our little angel for a while but I didn't know that it was now.

I lifted my head up and shot a Cerberus trooper, "I'm kind of in the middle of something." I yelled to the soldier.

"That's where we come in ma'am, take your squad, we'll take it from here, Liara is at the Citadel Memorial Hospital." The man said pointing at the Alliance ship. More and more Alliance came out and whipped out Cerberus.

"Thank you soldier." I yelled. "Just doing my job ma'am." He said running to find somewhere else to cover. I contacted Cortez. "Cortez? I need the ship here now!" A few seconds later I got a reply, "On my way Shepard."

I had at least shot down eleven soldiers by the time Cortez got to the drop off, I called Garrus and Tali over to get on. As we ran and looked back to shoot I heard Ashelys voice, "What's happening Shepard?" She yelled through gunfire. I jumped on the ship and pulled Garrus and Ash up. Once the ship closed I griped onto the handle bars above me. "My baby is coming."

Garrus grinned and took his hand out, "Congratulations." I gave him I look then hugged him, "Thanks Garrus." He hugged back. "Forgetting someone?" I heard Ash say from behind me, I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist quickly and lifted her off her feet. Laughter was herd throughout the entire ship, I was nervous, I just laugh when I am though, I laugh at how pathetic I am, me, Commander Shepard is nervous over a little baby Asari.

"So? What's her name going to be?" Ashely asked sitting on the ships metal seats.

"Luna Kyasan Shepard." I said with a tiny smile.

"Why Luna?" Garrus asked, "On Earth, Luna means moon in Spanish, she is the light in the night."

"Deep." Garrus said.

"I wanted to keep the Asari feel to her name, if that makes any sense, I'm so out of it." I mumbled that last part. Never before have I been this nervous over something so little. But it wasn't little. This is a child. Life. Something I need to take care of everyday.

We talked about my new born the rest of the way to the Citadel, once we reached their Cortez asked to land. "Good evening Commander, do you need ground transport?" I spoke into the microphone, "I need to get to Huerta Memorial Hospital fast." I started getting shaky, what if something goes wrong, or Liara gets hurt in the process? I can't take care of a kid on my own, I don't even know how to change a diaper.

I got in the elevator quickly, I guess my unevenness was noticeable because Ashely put her hand on my shoulder, "Shepard it'll be okay."

"I'm just thinking 'what if' you know? Like what if that family never got out?" I said leaning against the elevator door.

"Shepard the Alliance team informed me they got out there safely, they said they are in your debt." Ash said with her arms crossed.

"Well what if something happens to the baby?" I said.

"You are in the best hospital possible Shepard, nothing will happen to Liara or the baby." Ash said as the door open, we stepped out and started walking to the other side of the room.

"Yeah relax Shepard, the only thing you need to worry about is if she becomes a stripper, that'll be a problem." Garrus said putting a hand on my shoulder as we walked.

"Trust me, she'll be killing Reapers left and right." Garrus grinned at my comment.

As we walked to the other end of the Patient Lounge my shakiness had gone away, everything was going to be fine, Liara and the baby. And me.

I got access to the Impatient Wing and saw Joker sitting with EDI with the rest of the squad at the last room. Tali saw me and rushed over to me which caused everyone to smile when they saw me. I gave Tali a huge hug. "I'd never thought I'd see the 'Savor of Galaxies' have a family." Tali said with a smile, though I couldn't see it I knew it was there.

"Just cause I have a kid now doesn't mean I can't still kick ass." I grinned, "Where's Liara?" I asked.

Tali pointed to the room behind her, "You came early, the baby isn't ready yet, you should go see her."

"I will." I said before I got ambushed by James and Joker. "You scared Lola?" James asked with one huge arm around my neck.

I hit him in the gut playfully, "I'm fine James." I grinned and so did he, "So, you and the Asari together forever? I can see it." Joker said using everything he could grab to limp over to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my neck. "You naming the boy after me?" Joker asked.

"First of all, she's a girl, second, I'm not naming my girl Jeff." I laughed, we stopped hugging and EDI held him up. "Congratulations Shepard." EDI said looking at me emotionless. "Thank you EDI." I said with a smile.

I took a deep breath and looked at the door Liara was behind, I gained access and the door slid open. I saw my beautiful lover, eyes closed, breathing softly. I took one step to see her eyes slowly fluttered open. Even when she didn't try she was always so beautiful. Her skin was glowing almost, it looked so smooth and soft.

"Hey beautiful." I said taking the seat on the side of the bed and pulled it next to her.

Liara smiled a weakly as I sat, "Hello Shepard." She said in her tired voice.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead as gentle as I could, "Aw I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

Liara laid her head back down on the pillow underneath her head, "It's quite alright my love." My Asari lovers hands were now on top of each other resting easy on her stomach. I gently put my right hand on top of both of hers and smiled. I looked up at Liara, "Are you ready?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"Always-" Liara could barely finish her statement before she groaned loudly. "Shepard…she is ready." Liara said.

I ran out of the room and looked down the hallway. "Her water broke!" I yelled out, a few nurses and a doctor ran our way and into the room, I looked back at my crew, nothing but smiles from all of them.

"Good luck Commander." Garrus said.

I walked back into the room where an Asari nurse told me to stand back. "The advancement in medicine was high enough for Liara to not feel any pain, Commander." A Salarian doctor said putting on gloves and a mouth mask. I stayed to the side of Liara, I held out my hand for her to hold onto.

I sat next to her, Liaras face was buried in my neck as she pushed. "It's okay, it'll be okay." I whispered to Liara, her eyes were closed tight and she probably didn't hear me. A few more pushes in and all the tenseness in Liara let go, she laid her head on my shoulder, her eyes were shut but not tight, just lightly. I started to get scared something happened to her as soon as I saw her laying on me like that, until I looked up.

"She's beautiful." The Salarian doctor said holding a light blue Asari child. My Asari child.

I looked down at Liara, with eyes still closed she giggled. The Salarian doctor got a blanket and wrapped my child gently into it, he walked slowly over to me. "Commander." He said with a smile as he handed the baby to me.

I held her, for the first time. She was beautiful, she didn't scream, didn't cry, but almost looked like she was smiling. I kissed Liaras forehead, "Liara look, she's…she's…" I couldn't say beautiful, it wasn't the right word, she was something that a simple word could never describe, something astonishing.

It didn't take long before I felt like breaking down into tears of job, but I held it back. Instead I smiled at her, Luna, my daughter.

Liara had opened her eyes, a tear slid down them as soon as she did. "Shepard…" Liara was at a loss for words as well, we both just looked at each other and laughed.

"Hello Luna." Said Liara.


End file.
